lostpediafandomcom_de-20200215-history
Lost: Die komplette sechste Staffel (DVD
Die Lost: Die komplette sechste Staffel-Box erschien am 2. Dezember 2010 als DVD und Blu-ray. Sie enthält alle Folgen der sechsten Staffel. DVD Disc Aufteilung Disc 1 *Lost in 8:15 - A Crash Course (08:06) * (41:23) **Mit Audiokommentar von Damon Lindelof und Carlton Cuse * (40:15) * (41:16) * (41:22) Disc 2 * (42:18) * (40:23) * (41:23) *Mit Audiokommentar von Michael Emerson, Edward Kitsis und Adam Horowitz * (41:23) Disc 3 * (45:44) **Mit Audiokommentar von Melinda Hsu Taylor, Greggory Nations und Nestor Carbonell * (41:42) * (41:13) * (40:55) Disc 4 * (41:23) * (41:24) * (41:24) **Mit Audiokommentar von Damon Lindelof und Carlton Cuse * (41:23) Disc 5 *Das Ende“ (1:40:29) *Extras Extras Disc 5 *Epilog: (11:56) *Der Anfang vom Ende: Wie ein Finale entsteht (36:58) *Die Reise der Helden aus der Sicht von Stars und Autoren (08:36) *Wir sehen uns im nächsten Leben, Bruder (08:15) *Am Set von Lost''' ** (06:03) ** (02:58) ** (04:29) ** (06:02) *Pannen am Set (04:10) Easter Eggs Disc 1: *On the main menu, after you watch an episode, the background will change to a window seat on Oceanic Flight 815. Wait for the menu to loop twice and the plane will rapidly drop altitude, and the DVD menu words will become crooked. Disc 2: * Markiere "Extras", drücke nach unten, nach links und der Punkt bewegt sich zur Säule. Drücke "Play". Terry O'Quinn macht Witze über seine Verwandlung in das Rauchmonster. (0:30) * Markiere "Sprachen", drücke nach links, nach oben und der Punkt geht in das "O" von "Episoden". Drücke "Play". Evangeline Lilly macht einen Trick mit Ken Leungs Armen. (1:40) * Markiere "Episoden", drücke nach links, nach links, nach oben und der Punkt geht in das "O" von LOST. Drücke "Play". Ein Crew-Mitglied macht eine Nasenflöte. Disc 3: * Wenn das Menü zweimal durchgelaufen ist, erscheint Zoe am Dock und bringt Sawyer ins U-Boot wie in . * Markiere "Episoden", drücke nach rechts, nach unten, nach oben und der Punkt bewegt sich zu dem blauen Fass. Drücke "Play". Ein Video über Crew-Mitglied Charlie erscheint. (0:58) Disc 4: * Wenn man im Menü eine Minute wartet, strahlt die elektromagnetische Kiste Licht aus. * Markiere "Sprachen", drücke nach rechts, nach unten, nach oben und der Punkt bewegt sich zu der Lampe. Drücke "Play". Matthew Fox und Jorge Garcia machen eine Drehpause und sprechen über ein Sandwich. (0:48) * Markiere "Extras", drücke nach links, nach oben, nach oben und der Punkt bewegt sich zu der elektromagnetischen Kiste. Drücke "Play". Es wird gezeigt, wie die Kleidung der Tempelbewohner älter gemacht wird. (0:54) Disc 5: *Markiere "Sprachen", drücke nach rechts und der Punkt bewegt sich in die dunkle Ecke rechts unten. Drücke "Play". Jeff Fahey und sein Stunt Double drehen eine U-Boot Szene. (1:07) *Markiere "Episoden", drücke nach rechts und der Punkt bewegt sich zu Jacobs Kopf. Drücke "Play". Yunjin Kim, Daniel Dae Kim und Josh Holloway bereiten sich für ihre Szene im Wassertank vor. (0:53) * Drücke von dem Punkt in Jacobs Gesicht nach rechts und der Punkt bewegt sich zu "Disc 5". Drücke "Play". Henry Ian Cusick und Dominic Monaghan drehen unter Wasser. (1:50) *Nur Region 1: Markiere Sneak Peeks, drücke nach links und der Punkt bewegt sich zu dem "O" in "Season 6". Drücke "Play". Matthew and another crew member jokingly pitching a pilot starring himself and Jeff Fahey in a show called "Bulletproof". (2:07) ''Anmerkung: Da es keine Sneak Peek Option bei der Region 2 DVD gibt, ist dieses Easter Egg dort nicht verfügbar.'' Positionen der Easter Eggs Die folgenden Bilder zeigen die genauen Positionen der Easter Eggs. Für größere Ansicht auf das Vorschaubild klicken. Probleme der Region 2 DVD *Durch einen Fehler sind bei der Region 2 DVD-Box (UK) die entfernten Szenen nicht dabei, obwohl auf der Rückseite der Box steht, dass sie dabei wären. Die Szenen sind jedoch bei der Region B Blu-ray-Box (UK) dabei. Es ist unbekannt, weshalb die Szenen bei der DVD nicht dabei sind. Bei der deutschen DVD-Box sind die entfernten Szenen ebenfalls nicht dabei. *Bei der DVD-Box ist die Doppelfolge „Los Angeles“ geteilt worden. Dabei wurden zwei Szenen gekürzt: ** Als Ben ins Feuer sieht und Locke ihm sagt, dass er damit aufhören kann, geht es gleich damit weiter, dass John Ben sagt, er solle Richard holen. ** Als Ben am Strand auf Lockes Leiche sieht, beginnt die Szene damit, dass Bram ihn zu Jacob zerrt. ** Außerdem wurde die Reihenfolge der Szenen der ersten Minuten von vertauscht. Die Originalreihenfolge ist 1) Jacks Gruppe bereitet sich darauf vor, zum Tempel zu gehen und Sawyer will Juliet begraben. 2) Seitwärtsblende: Jack ist am Flughafen und erfährt, dass der Sarg seines Vaters verschwunden ist. Kate und der Marshal stehen in der Schlange. 3) Jacks Gruppe erreicht die Tempelmauer. Sie gehen unter ihr hindurch und werden von den Anderen gefangen. 4) Jacks Gruppe wird zum Tempel gebracht. 5) Seitwärtsblende: Kate entkommt dem Marshal. 6) Sawyer begräbt Juliet und erfährt von Miles, was sie ihm sagen wollte. 7) Jacks Gruppe trifft auf Dogen. Die Veränderte Reihenfolge ist: 1) Jacks Gruppe bereitet sich darauf vor, zum Tempel zu gehen und Sawyer will Juliet begraben. 3) Jacks Gruppe erreicht die Tempelmauer. Sie gehen unter ihr hindurch und werden von den Anderen gefangen. LOST-Schriftzug 5) Seitwärtsblende: Kate entkommt dem Marshal. 6) Sawyer begräbt Juliet und erfährt von Miles, was sie ihm sagen wollte. 4) Jacks Gruppe wird zum Tempel gebracht. 2) Seitwärtsblende: Jack ist am Flughafen und erfährt, dass der Sarg seines Vaters verschwunden ist. Kate und der Marshal stehen in der Schlange. 7) Jacks Gruppe trifft auf Dogen. Durch das Verändern der Szenenreihenfolge entstand ein Kontinuitätsfehler bei den Seitwärtsblenden: zuerst sieht man, wie Kate dem Marshal entkommt, später steht sie aber mit ihm in der Schlange. Blu-Ray Siehe auch *Lost: Die komplette erste Staffel (DVD & Blu-ray) *Lost: Die komplette zweite Staffel (DVD & Blu-ray) *Lost: Die komplette dritte Staffel (DVD & Blu-ray) *Lost: Die komplette vierte Staffel (DVD & Blu-ray) *Lost: Die komplette fünfte Staffel (DVD & Blu-ray) *Lost: The Complete Collection Quellen * Lost's 11-minute Hurley/Ben epilogue will be called ... * Lost Season 6 - DVD/Blu-Ray Blooper Reel Runtime en:Lost: The Complete Sixth Season (DVD) pt:Lost: A Sexta Temporada Completa Kategorie:DVD Kategorie:Staffel 6